


trouble comes to town (when men like him come around)

by SafelyCapricious



Series: ain't no grave can hold my body down [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: Sakura isn’t entirely sure she can do the spell, but the potential rewards outweigh the risks.ROOT has chased them out of their last safe house — half of the resistance has been captured, likely being ‘reprogramed’ with mind control spells, and the other half is scattered.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Series: ain't no grave can hold my body down [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950148
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	trouble comes to town (when men like him come around)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Beyonce's Daddy Lessons, so slight manipulation of the lyrics to get the title. 
> 
> Uh, this is smut? For THE LAST DAY OF FICTOBER HAHAHAHAAH
> 
> Prompt Samhain
> 
> This is dedicated to Jujubeans and the lovely lovelies over at the Sakura discord who have been v. v. supportive of me slowly losing my mind this month. All the love.

It’s a complicated spell that has a lot of potential to go wrong — but from what she can see most of the ‘wrong’ will just end up in her not ever being able to cast the spell again, to attempt to reach for this kind of power.

  
Also she’ll be wiped for the next month if it fails.

Sakura isn’t entirely sure she can do it, but the potential rewards outweigh the risks.

ROOT has chased them out of their last safe house — half of the resistance has been captured, likely being ‘reprogramed’ with mind control spells, and the other half is scattered.

None of her team know she’s attempting this — but she knows they would stop her if they could. Hell, they’d probably be willing to try it themselves.

But she can still heal them with pre made potions, if she’s without magic — without them and their power the end is definitely going to find them quicker.

So she’s the only one who can do this, and she just hopes her stubbornness is up to the task.

She takes a deep breath, double checks the lock on the door, and steps out of her clothes.

Trying this wouldn’t be an option if it wasn’t a full moon — the fact that it’s the Samhain full moon should add power to the spell. Should mean she gets even more power if it works.

Hopefully.

Probably.

She does wish she’d been able to do more research on it, but unfortunately that compound with the scrolls and that information had been taken over two months ago when Hinata had been captured.

She grits her teeth and lets thoughts of her captured friend help firm her resolve.

She can do this. She can.

The circle is easy, the runes deceptively simple, the only thing needed candles, chalk, a little bit of salt.

And her.

She lies down across the circle, and tries to ignore the chill that brings goosebumps to her skin. If she does this right she won’t be cold for long.

The words of the spell drip like poisoned honey from her mouth, thick and sweet and dangerous.

There’s no response to the first call that she can sense — but then, she’s expecting that.

As the words fall from her mouth a second time she feels small points of warmth, like fingertips touching her.

They move, and drift and vanish as she shivers again.

She says it a third time, the last word coming out on a gasp as what feels like a mouth envelopes first one nipple and then the other. She looks down her body, though she knows nothing will be there that she can see.

Biting her lip on another gasp, as one of the invisible mouthes uses its teeth to nibble, just this side of painful, she forces the words out a forth time.

There’s a finger tip at her clit — circling and pressing and not applying nearly enough pressure. She wants to arch into it — and there’s reason she shouldn’t but she can’t help it, especially when the tandem pressure on her breasts increases and —

Saying the words the fifth time is even harder, and the fingertip is replaced by a mouth, by a tongue, lapping into her with more skill than any of her lovers have shown and —

She _can’t_ come. If she comes first then all of this will be for _nothing_.

She grits her teeth and closes her eyes and says the words again. They feel like glass in her throat and she wonders if she’s bleeding.

There are fingers in her hair, tilting her head back, and forcing her to arch further off the floor. One of the mouths from her breasts is gone now, replaced with fingers that pinch and pull, and she can feel him pushing into her and her back arches more as the mouth moves from her breast up to her neck and —

The seventh time each word comes like it’s been punched out of her, and breathing is hard as he moves in her and fills her and she can _hear_ it, even though she still can’t see him and —

the last word is a sob and suddenly he’s _there_ and he’s gorgeous as he grins at her with sharp white teeth, red eyes glinting and his pale hair looks silver and white and gilded in the candle light, sweat causing it to darken as he moves in her and —

“Come for me, little witchling,” the demon demands, and he’s here _finally_ so she reaches out and claws his back and resists and resists and —

“Fuck. You.” She gasps as one of his hands reaches down between them and begins to finger her clit. “Not until,” he laughs when she loses the words, and that helps center her again to finish her, admittedly, disjointed thought, “you do.”

His laugh feels like it’s touching her everywhere, as his arm curls further around her back and he’s sitting back and she’s still impaled on him and this feels even better. His lips find her neck as her head tips back and she snarls soundlessly and refuses to come — she won’t let him win this, she needs his power and —

“Oh, I think I want to keep you,” he says, and suddenly he’s _biting_ and pleasure rushes through her and he’s stiffening against her and —

there’s electric dancing across her skin and she screams as energy pours from him into her and into him from her and the loop builds and builds and builds and she thinks she was wrong and she’s going to _die_ when it crashes through her and she takes a gulp of air.

And it’s raining.

Inside.

She blinks up at the ceiling, and they are still inside but rain is still falling and it feels so good like small kisses of coolness against her overheated skin and —

And she got his power. She felt herself get his power.

But he’s still here.

Sakura looks at him, and his grin is wide and she sees tattoos or scars or marks or _something_ slashed across his cheek and chin as the rain plasters his hair to his skull and his eyes glow red with some unearthly light.

He takes her chin between careful fingers, and shifts — and he’s still hard inside her and his movement does delicious things — and captures her mouth with his and she can taste blood, hers?, and fire and rain and —

“You forgot to seal the circle with ash, my delightful little witchling, and you’ll be as much mine as I am yours,” his mouth steals the air from her lungs as he lays her down again only it’s on something soft, now, and she wants to protest because she was supposed to get his power and then he would leave but then he’s fucking into her again and pleasure is already clawing its way up her spine.

“What —“ she gasps when he releases her mouth for an instant so that he can nibble her neck, “what is your name?”

“Tobirama,” he purrs against her skin, as his fingers tangle in her hair and tilt her head so his neck is under he lips and — “Bite, Sakura,” he commands.

And she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I will be trying to do next parts to some of the things I posted this past month, but expect everything to slow way down. Please feel free to find me on tumblr! 
> 
> Love love love!


End file.
